


It's All Iron Man's Fault

by InAHandbasket (szm)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/InAHandbasket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt for the Daredevil Kink meme - http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8554901#cmt8554901</p><p>Matt is covered in exploded tentacle monster slime and all he wants to do is sleep. However, you should always be careful how you store your exploded tentacle slime...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Iron Man's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I might feel some shame for this one...

Fuck the Avengers. Fuck Iron Man and his ‘replusors’ the most.

Because Matt had been holding his own against the giant tentacle… thing… that suddenly turned up in the docks, but then in swoops Iron Man and Thor and… whoever else was there, and suddenly everything is explosions and property damage and Matt covered in foul smelling slime from exploded tentacle… thing. Which was captured on film, so it _will_ be on the news and Foggy _will_ laugh at him. Forever.

If he’s honest he prefers Foggy laughing to Foggy being worried and scared for him, but he doesn’t feel like cutting the Avengers any slack right now.

He gets back to his apartment and the goo is starting to _set_. He manages to peel the suit off and get it into the bath. He fills the bath with water as hot as it will go. Plus a couple of drops of lavender oil because that smell is… unique. He’ll leave it to soak and maybe he’ll still have a suit in the morning. He crawls into bed, exhausted and pissed off. He falls asleep pretty quickly.

Matt’s dreams are probably a little odd. He can see in dreams. Places, people, things he knew before the accident are really clear. People and things from after the accident are blurry and vague, but with all the other sense imprints that make up Matt’s usual ‘world on fire’. Like his brain was chopping and changing between senses all the time.

The dream starts with his Dad, Matt loves dreaming about his Dad. He can ‘see’ him, in perfect clarity. It feels like a gift. Matt’s in bed but his Dad is sitting by his head, stroking his hair and telling him that he’s never going to leave and how proud he is and… his hands don’t feel right, too rough and… the wrong shape. The smell of exploded tentacle monster and lavender fills Matt’s nostrils. He twists away from the feeling and the smell. Both seem to move away and he drops deeper into sleep.

He dreams he’s in the office. Claire is there for some reason, checking a wound on his side. Her touch is cool, sticker than usual, but it feels good. Claire is trailing touches across his middle up his chest, circling his nipples. Matt arches into the touch, faint smell of lavender chased away by the feel of hands(?) on his shoulders. But… that can’t be Claire, could be Foggy. Foggy would be in the office and Foggy gives awesome shoulder rubs… That’s a little what this feels like, needing, variable pressure, and… and somethings at his ear now. Pointed and wet, tracing the shell of his ear and making him shiver. Foggy wouldn’t be licking his ear, but that’s what this feels like and it feels amazing. He moans and shifts, but now something is holding him down. Two bands across his waist and chest, tightening and holding him still. He pushes back into Foggy, because Foggy is safety, Foggy is always safe for Matt… But it isn’t Foggy. Behind him it doesn’t feel like Foggy. Doesn’t sound like Foggy. It’s a writhing mass of limbs… tentacles… no heartbeat, no breathing. 

Matt wakes up suddenly all at once, lavender and something like the exploded tentacle smell but sweeter, better, a growing smell rather than a dying one. He fights but there are the tentacles around his torso and a tentacle around each of his ankles and each of his wrists and their stronger than he is and he can struggle but not move. He opens his mouth to shout but there yet _another_ tentacle pushing into his mouth, swelling and pushing in _further_ and Matt thinks about biting down but it tastes… strange, kind of like how Foggy smells when he comes into work after a night out with Marci and Matt _sucks_ just for a second, just so he can place that taste. Something in the writhing mass behind him purrs and Matt feels himself blush and his cock is hardening and he sucks _harder_ because that seems like the thing to do. 

The tentacles around his ankles spread his legs and now there’s another one wrapped around his cock, not moving just _there_. Matt tries to rock his hips into it, the tentacle in his mouth pushes in too far and Matt chokes. The tentacle in his mouth pulls back a little and there’s another tentacle _stroking_ his hair and _petting_ him. 

The tentacle wrapped around his dick _finally_ starts to move and Matt nearly cries with how good it feels. The tentacle in his mouth slips out and trails down his body. Matt can make sounds now, panting and harsh breaths and ‘pleaseplease **please** please’. He doesn’t even know what he’s asking for. Why he feels so hot and desperate. Part of him, tiny, hugely outnumbered, is screaming that this is wrong. That he should fight. The tentacle from his mouth, is now tracing patterns on the head of his cock, trailing in the pre-come pooling there. The other tentacle on him is moving faster now. The creature is letting Matt rock into to movement. The other tentacle trails down further. Another tentacle brushes past it. Wrapping loosely around Matt’s balls, cupping and rolling them. The traveling one carries on further down. Working its way into Matt’s ass, pushing against the opening carefully, but not stopping, steady inescapable pressure. The tentacle is wet from its own secretions and Matt’s saliva and Matt’s pre-come and it isn’t enough… god it isn’t going to _fit_. Matt relaxes as much as he can, sobbing as it pushes _in_ as all the other tentacles working his body keep him on the edge of pleasure/pain. It pushes in deep and stills, everything stills while Matt drags in heavy, deep, breaths. There is a tentacle tracing the tear tracks on his face, tracing his lips, pushing into his mouth, into the space where the other tentacle had been and Matt is so full. The tentacle in his ass is swelling, then moving. Slow and shallow then faster and deeper and Matt is crying out. The other tentacles are moving again, stroking and _squeezing_ and Matt can’t keep track any more of what’s happening he is just _feeling_. So full he thinks he might split open. There’s another tentacle at his ass, tracing where he is stretched so _wide_ the tip of it slowly pushing in alongside its brother and Matt _wants_ it and is _terrified_ and…

“Matt!” says Foggy, shock and horror in his voice and Matt _comes_. Pleasure overwhelming everything. As he comes back to himself he realises Foggy is actually there. Standing in the doorway to Matt’s bedroom (actual door still broken from the incident with Stick) clutching his spare keys in his hand and his heartbeat pounding. He smells scared, and aroused…

The tentacles withdraw from their positions. Stroking over Matt’s oversensitive body, they seem to be interested in the semen cooling on Matt’s stomach and chest. Matt feels sticky and used and oh so _empty_. He screws his eyes shut tight, trying to hide from Foggy, not that it would work…

“Er Matt?” says Foggy. “What is this and how do I get it off me…”


End file.
